L'attaque de la souris domestique
by Nerolii
Summary: Rarris, la souris domestique du si célèbre et si maléfique Lord Voldemort veut se venger de son maître décédé d'un cancer provoqué par la bactérie Potter. Histoire sans dessus dessous. Absurde! Rewiews SVP! CHAP 6!
1. La revanche

L'histoire la plus conne du monde!

Au moins une des plus connes!

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient… Jusqu'à présent! À part Rarris! Ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling… Je ne possède personne… Sauf ceux que je manipule… Un tantinet!

Voilà l'histoire en question!

************************************************************************

**Rarris :** Mwaaaaahaaaaaahaaaaaaaah!!! Je suis la souris la plus maléfique du monde! Surtout comme je mesure au moins 50 centimètres debout! Je vais tous les faire souffrir… Ils vont mourir… De peur! Mwaaaaahaaaaaahaaaaaaaah!!!

Harry Potter se leva un bon matin avec un de ces maux de tête. Il s'agissait en fait, vous le savez tous, d'un mal provenant de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il portait au front. En réalité et comme d'habitude lorsque ça lui arrivait, c'était parce que Rarris, la souris maléfique que Voldemort, le sorcier qui avait tué ses parents, mais qu'il avait tué en le faisant l'apercevoir, avait achetée comme animal de compagnie, éprouvait un immense besoin de semer le mal autour d'elle. Harry courut donc très vite (mais s'enfargea dans le tapis) afin d'aller écrire un message à Ron. 

_« Salut Ron, _

_                    Rarris est encore en train de tous vouloir nous tuer. Je l'ai encore sentie ce _

_matin. C'était affreux. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait se fendre en deux. Mais peu _

_importe ce qu'elle prépare, il nous faut encore l'arrêter. Comme tout le monde croit que _

_nous sommes les héros du monde mais qu'en fait toutes nos victoires ne sont que de _

_malheureux concours de circonstances, on doit le faire… Sinon notre niveau de _

_popularité va baisser et on va faire faillite! Toutes les petites figurines et autres à notre _

_image ne se vendront plus et on ne pourra plus se vanter d'être multimillionnaires. Quel _

_dommage, avoue! Il y a pourtant un problème. Jamais cet imbécile me tenant lieu d'oncle _

_ne voudra que je quitte la maison avant le début des classes! Je vais m'organiser pour les _

_berner un instant (je commence de toutes façons à être pas mal doué de ce côté) mais il _

_faudrait que tu puisses venir me chercher d'ici trois jours. J'espère qu'Hedwige fera le _

_chemin assez rapidement, j'en ai vraiment très marre de me morfondre ici dans une _

_maison où tout le monde fait comme si je n'existais pas. Dépêche-toi, je n'en peux plus _

_d'attendre.                                                         _

_                                                                                  Amitiés, Harry »_

**Rarris :** Je vais tous me les crever, douday, douda! Je vais tous me les crever, douda, doudaday hey! Trop forte, trop forte! Mwaaaaahaaaaaahaaaaaaaah!!! Complot, complot : je m'en vais de ce pas appeler mes tits namis! Mwaaaaahaaaaaahaaaaaaaah!!!

Et Rarris téléphona à son armée de souris.

Ron reçut le message de Harry la journée suivante alors qu'il était en train de se faire engueuler par sa mère qui lui reprochait (combien surprenant, vraiment!) de n'avoir pas dégnomé le jardin et que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle lui demandait. Il dit à sa môman qu'il allait mettre ses gants de dégnomage dans sa chambre mais alla répondre à la lettre de Harry qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main. Il avait vraiment été très perturbé quand Harry lui avait appris le problème persistant de leur perte de popularité s'ils ne faisaient pas quelque chose. 

_« Salut Harry,_

                        Dis donc, je ne pensais pas que notre situation était si grave! Une chance 

que tu m'as ouvert les yeux sinon je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait! Tu as raison sur 

toute la ligne. Il nous faut arrêter Rarris, bien que je n'aie absolument aucune idée de la 

manière dont on va s'y prendre. Je crois qu'on pourrait peut-être demander conseil à 

Hermione, comme elle est « tit cerveau », elle aura une fois de plus la réponse à tout! 

C'est tellement facile! Moi je suis une espèce de grand dadais aux cheveux rouges qui 

joue le rôle du petit suiveux de vedette, toi tu es la vedette qui, par chance, sauve le 

monde, et Hermione, elle elle elle elle elle elle elle (Mon CD saute un peu, désolé –en fait 

c'est parce que je suis totalement gaga quand je la vois et que même si tout le monde le 

sait, ça ne débloque toujours pas entre nous deux) elle a toujours réponse à tout et même 

si elle est moins importante que nous deux dans le grand développement, c'est grâce à 

elle qu'on s'en sort. Quelle histoire! Je dois me dépêcher, maman me crie après et je dois 

encore faire la corvée de dégnomage. Beurk! Ouah! Elle va me tuer! Là, j'écris vite! Je 

vais m'organiser pour aller te chercher dans deux jours, en souhaitant que tu vas encore 

être vivant quand on va arriver et que ta nouille de cousin n'aura pas eu le temps de 

s'asseoir sur toi une bonne douzaine de fois. 

_e t'  ime m   b lle H r ione    xx-_

_                                                                                                Amitiés, Ron_

_P.S : Où est-ce que j'ai mis mon correcteur liquide, encore? Je déteste faire des trous dans la feuille! »_

Deux jours plus tard, après avoir subi une autre journée de moqueries auprès de Dudley et de ses amis, Harry décida d'aller se coucher un peu plus tôt que d'habitude afin d'avoir peut-être, une idée brillante surgissant d'un trou perdu très loin dans son cerveau rempli de caramel (c'est l'impression qu'il donne en général). Il était étendu sur son lit, sans idée lumineuse en vue, mangeant un gros morceau de gâteau à la citrouille qu'il avait préparé amoureusement de ses blanches mains dans le lavabo de la salle de bain, loin des yeux curieux des membres de ce qu'on pourrait appeler sa famille. L'inconvénient dans tout ça c'est que la fissure étampée dans son front avait récemment recommencé à lui meurtrir le coco. Il priait Merlin quand Hedwige arriva dans une bourrasque blanche de plumes avec la lettre de Ron nouée à une patte. Une fois lue, la lettre valsa retrouver les articles scolaires de Harry très loin dans le fond de sa garde-robe. De toutes façons, ses choses d'école étant inutilisables mais surtout très effrayantes pour sa « famille », personne, surtout son oncle, sa tante et son tas de cousin n'aurait le courage de s'y aventurer. Ainsi la lettre resterait bien en sécurité. Harry s'endormit cette nuit là en souhaitant que la journée du lendemain passe très vite, tout en sachant néanmoins qu'elle serait probablement interminable, de son point de vue, du moins. Dudley, lui, s'en ferait tout un plaisir… Comme d'habitude.

RARRIS -Mwaaaaahaaaaaahaaaaaaaah!!! Je vais bien dormir cette nuit, moi! Je sens que je vais dormir comme un gros bébé! Mais un gros bébé tellement maléfique et diabolique! Mwaaaaahaaaaaahaaaaaaaah!!!  Je suis trop forte et si impatiente de faire connaissance avec celui qui a tué mon maître… Je devrais arrêter de parler de choses si écoeurantes! Je ne veux pas faire de cauchemars… Ma revanche s'en vient et je vais devoir être en pleine forme! Mwaaaaahaaaaaahaaaaaaaah!!!

************************************************************************

Tous les auteurs de Fanfiction savent bien que c'est très dur de commencer une histoire qui a du bon sens! S'il vous plaît faites preuve d'un peu d'indulgence, ce n'est que le début d'une longue épopée! Surtout j'adore les rewiews! Pleazzzzzzz! Envoyez zen!!!

* Will *

*  Lij *

* Neo *

Faudrait pas en mettre trop mais j'en mets trop !!! Yahoo !!!                                                                                         * !* ! NEA !* !* 


	2. L'armée et le rejet

La suite de l'histoire la plus conne du monde!

La suite d'au moins une des plus connes!

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient… Jusqu'à présent! À part Rarris et Ptykon! Ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling… Je ne possède personne… Sauf ceux que je manipule… Un tantinet! *^_^*

Voilà la suite de l'histoire en question!

************************************************************************

Comme il avait pu s'y attendre, Harry se réveilla cet autre matin avec, une fois de plus, un mal fou au front, mais aussi avec le pressentiment que cette journée, bien qu'ensoleillée, serait affreuse et vile, puisqu'il avait à la passer en compagnie de Dudley. 

**Dudley :** (hurlation provenant du rez-de-chaussée) Maman! Je ne veux pas manger de ton foutu pamplemousse! J'veux des gâteaux! J'veux des glaces! J'veux plein de cochonneries! Mais pas de PAMPLEMOUSSE!!!

**Pétunia :** Dudlychounet, tu dois manger ta tranche de pamplemousse, c'est bon pour toi…

**Vernon :** Voyons Pétunia, si tu ne lui fais manger qu'un si petit peu, il ne pourra jamais devenir aussi fort et costaud que son père (manière polie de dire gros et obèse ^_^), n'est-ce pas mon garçon?

Dudley approuva d'un petit signe de tête tandis que son père lui donnait un bon pain moelleux Pom entier (quel gaspillage!) avec des tonnes de confiture aux myrtilles. Harry, d'en haut, entendant très lassablement, mais toujours obligatoirement ces querelles se faisant d'ailleurs de plus en plus souvent, soupira.

**Harry :** J'ai tellement hâte que Ron arrive… 

Dudley monta bientôt en faisant entendre un rot qui aurait pu faire tomber la Tour Eiffel (mais c'est en France, et nous sommes en Angleterre, quel dommage!). Harry tenta de ne pas faire de bruit afin que son porc de cousin ne vienne pas l'importuner mais en vain. Une tornade de gras titubante fit éruption dans la chambre du binoclard en criant.

**Dudley :** Eh, tu sais quoi? Tu sais quoi? Aujourd'hui, on s'en va m'acheter un p'tit chien! Et j'le dresserai pour qu'il te morde les fesses! Ha ha ha ! 

Et Dudley se sauva en mimant la grimace la plus mature qu'il pouvait faire, sous l'air totalement dégoûté de Harry qui aurait voulu se trouver n'importe où sauf ici et en ce moment. En effet, Harry avait toujours détesté les chiens, sauf, bien entendu, celui qu'était son parrain. Ceux de sa « tante » Majorie étaient sans hésitation les pires de tous. Il allait vraiment se faire massacrer… Espérons au moins qu'il ne s'agirait pas d'un bouledogue méchant et féroce, pensa Harry… 

Plus loin se régimaient les souris entraînées de Rarris, la souris domestique de Voldemort, à laquelle, sa bien-aimée souris, il avait donné la parole (tous les animaux de même race peuvent parler ensemble, sans aucun doute, mais Rarris pouvait sans problème être entendue et comprise par les humains de tous genres)…

**Rarris :** Un, deux, un, deux, un, deux, un, deux… Allez on saute!

Et toute la troupe sauta. Sauf une souris.

**Rarris :** Un, deux, un, deux, un, deux, un, deux… Allez on rampe!

Et toute la meute rampa. Sauf une souris.

**Rarris :** Un, deux, un, deux, un, deux, un, deux… Allez on cours!

Et toute la bande courut. Sauf une souris.

**Rarris :** O.K. Mwaaaaahaaaaaahaaaaaaaah!!! Au repos tout le monde! Sauf une souris. TOI! Tu me fais toujours rager! Ptykons, va me faire trente pompes! Mwaaaaahaaaaaahaaaaaaaah!!!

Ptykon était le seul qui avait toutes les misères de monde à suivre les commandements de Rarris. Il avait beau essayer, malgré cela il trébuchait, ou courrait moins vite que les autres, ou avalait du sable, bref, il lui arrivait toujours un malheur. On aurait facilement pou le qualifier de Neville souricien. Et il se faisait maltraiter par Rarris… Elle ne le ménageait jamais. Et alors il devait toujours en faire plus. Pourquoi s'était-il embarqué dans cette armée merdique? se demandait-il souvent. Parce que ses parents, très pauvres, devaient survivre de peine et de misère, et donc, allant à l'armée, Ptykon, tous repas payés, sans oublier le logement, pourrait survivre. Quel désastre… Il avait vite tiré conclusion qu'il était le pire de tous et, dépressif, il avait même prévu se suicider l'après-midi même. Il faisait ses pompes quand il recommença avec le groupe suivre les commandements de Rarris la diabolique. 

**Vernon :** Harry! Dépêche-toi nous partons!

**Dudley :** VITE!!! Je veux mon chien!

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait cru qu'il resterait toute la journée placardé dans ce qu'il pouvait appeler une chambre sans sortir. Mais s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ce n'était pas positif… Il avait cru avoir un peu de repos! Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il devait aller avec Dudley. C'était assez déprimant. Il descendit en troisième vitesse pour ne pas se faire battre s'il n'arrivait pas. 

**Vernon :** Dis donc, tu arrives avant Noël ou pas?

**Harry :** Oui, Oncle Vernon, je viens, je viens…

Et ils partirent pour l'animalerie du centre-ville, Harry découragé, et Dudley, avec sa grosse face et ses yeux porcins, tout content. Harry avait une fois de plus vraiment hâte à demain. Ron viendrait enfin le chercher et ce serait la fin de l'enfer… Du moins pour cette année.

Une fois rendus au centre-ville, Harry aperçut l'animalerie… Que toute sa « famille » cherchait. Mais il n'avait aucunement envie d'y aller. Il avait plutôt envie d'aller se promener et d'être libre, hors de la responsabilité de gardiens de son oncle et de sa tante. Alors il se sauva. Il fit une diversion plutôt réussie : Il décida de faire tomber une p'tite vieille qui se promenait en marchette près d'un magasin d'artisanat. Personne ne l'aperçut mais définitivement tout le monde se trouvant dans la rue entendit le fracas de la madame s'écrasant sur le bitume froid. Harry pria pour qu'elle ne l'ait pas aperçu mais comme on l'apprit plus tard, la pauvre madame pensa qu'elle avait dû glisser sur un déchet quelconque qui devait traîner par terre quelque part près de là. Mais Harry l'avait prise par derrière, alors ça lui donnait plus de chances de s'enfuir. Il était toujours sceptique à propos du fait que peut-être, quelqu'un aurait pu l'apercevoir poser cet acte malveillant mais il ne le croyait pas vraiment. C'est alors qu'il savait qu'il pouvait librement se promener dans les rues du centre-ville de Londres. C'est ce qu'il fit.

Ptykon avait mangé sa collation en cachette de Rarris, qui ne lui permettait pas de reprendre des forces quand bon cela lui semblait puis décida qu'il en était temps. Il se sauva du camp d'armée infernal qui lui faisait la vie plus dure que s'il avait été mourrant de faim chez lui avec ses parents. Rarris prenant et donnant une pause aux soldats ratiens et souriciens, Ptykon s'enfuit. Une course folle s'ensuivit. Mais tout seul. Tellement paranoïaque qu'il était, Ptykon croyait que les autres le poursuivaient à une vitesse folle, et donc courait de toute la force que pouvaient lui offrir ses petites pattes. De toutes façons, plus rien ne pouvait compter, il serait bientôt au paradis des souris. Quand il s'avoua vaincu (contre lui-même), il trouva le chemin d'un égout visqueux et pas très intéressant (pour nous) qui lui convenait parfaitement. Il écrirait une lettre à ses pauvres parents pour leur dire que ce camp de concentration fut sa mort et que, comme ils ne pouvaient probablement plus le reprendre chez eux et qu'il devaient, à eux seuls, avoir du mal à survivre, il était mieux de se débarrasser de lui… Et qu'il se suicidait. 

************************************************************************

Voilà c'est mon deuxième chapitre. O.K., j'avoue, il est pas vraiment beaucoup humoristique mais ça va venir… Ce n'est qu'un début! Rewiews PLEAZZZZZ!!! J'vous aimeuh mais j'ai bzoin d'un p'tit public quand même… Sinon j'aime dans l'vide!

*Will*

*Lij*

*Neo*

Faudrait pas en mettre trop mais j'en mets trop!!!  Yahoo!!!     * !* ! NEA !* !*


	3. Le don

La resuite de l'histoire la plus conne au monde! 

La resuite d'au moins une des plus connes!

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Jusqu'à présent! À part Rarris et Ptykon! Ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne possède personne. Sauf ceux que je manipule. Un tantinet!

Voici la resuite de l'histoire en question!

************************************************************************

Ron devait trouver le moyen d'aller chercher Harry. Il le fallait. Mais il n'avait pas d'idée. Il ne pouvait absolument pas y aller en voiture volante, il en avait fait l'expérience, et c'était trop risqué, beaucoup trop risqué. Pas qu'il risquait de se faire voir mais sa mère le tuerait! Vraiment… Elle le tuerait. Alors il y irait en utilisant la poudre de cheminette… Durant la nuit. Quel plan infaillible. Enfin, il le croyait.

Harry n'était pas perdu mais il avait un plaisir fou à s'imaginer les Dursley le cherchant comme des fous à travers le centre-ville. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé l'animalerie, et ça devait bien faire une heure qu'ils la cherchaient! Harry l'avait vue dès son arrivée… C'est à en pisser par terre. Ils sont trop nuls! Mais Harry ne le savait pas et ne voulait pas le savoir. Alors il décida d'aller les retrouver près de l'animalerie, souhaitant qu'ils la trouveraient bien un jour. Et il les vit arriver… Il aurait droit à tout un savon, mais il s'en foutait complètement.

**Vernon :** Harry! Espèce d'abruti de neveu morveux (Je rime en crime! *Avec un gros sourire Crest fier du tas que je suis!*)! Je vais te dire moi, ce qu'on faisait dans mon temps, aux enfants désobéissants comme toi qui fuguaient! 

**Harry :** M'en fous.

**Vernon :** Harry, j'exerce une autorité incroyable partout où je vais, alors tu vas m'écouter sans broncher et surtout, sans me répondre aussi impertinemment! C'est bien clair?

**Harry :** M'en fous.

**Vernon :** (avec une voix vraiment très menaçante ^_^) Harry. . .

**Harry :** M'en fous.

**Vernon :** T'es un twit fini!!! Ha ha ha! Je ris de toi au max!!! 

*Avec en primeur une belle grimace imaturelle de la part de cet être obèse se tenant en face de Harry. Wouahouh!!!*

**Harry :** M'en fous.

**Vernon :** Y'a quelque chose qui va pas je crois…

**Harry :** M'en fous.

**Vernon :** Non mais maudit! Change de cassette espèce d'ado poche!

…

*Sans commentaire …*

…

**Vernon :** Et je t'interdis de dire m'en fous!!!

**Harry :** O.K . . . M'en fous!

**Vernon:** Je te l'avais interdit! Tu sais que j'exerce une autorité incroy …

**Harry :** AH TA YEULE!!!

**Vernon :** ………………………………………………………………………………………….. J'aurais pu y penser avant, moi aussi…

Ptykon se perdit dans Londres en sortant de son égout. Il décida alors d'aller piller une animalerie non loin de là pour se trouver de quoi manger. Ici, il pourrait presque survivre! Mais malheureusement, s'il arrivait que Rarris le retrouve, elle le tuerait… Tant pis, il allait peut-être prendre le risque… Il ne vivrait qu'un peu plus longtemps! Mangeant la nourriture dans les sacs de la réserve de l'animalerie, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et quatre personnes entrèrent. Deux gros… Et deux maigres. Trois hommes… Et une femme. Les guettant d'un œil sournois, il remarqua la cicatrice que l'un d'eux portait au front. C'était Harry, sans aucun doute. Harry Potter. Harry Potter le magnifique. Le grand. Le… Celui que Rarris cherchait. Mais il ne travaillait plus pour elle… Et de toutes façons, il n'en avait sûrement plus pour très longtemps. Il se remit à dévorer gloutonnement ce qui s'avérait être son meilleur repas depuis… eum … depuis très longtemps.

**Dudley :** Papa, papa! Je veux qu'on achète mon chien. Maintenant!

**Vernon :** Mais oui Dudley, mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry fixa Dudley qui ne s'en aperçut pas du tout pour tenter de voir lequel de ces monstres il choisirait.

**Dudley :** Je veux celui là!

C'était bien entendu le plus affreux de tous. C'était aussi celui qui donnait l'impression que si on s'approchait de lui à moins d'un mètre, il nous tranchait les deux jambes d'un seul coup de mâchoire. Et surtout, c'était. . . Un bouledogue. Harry pria de toutes ses forces pour que le chien morde Dudley. 

**Vernon :** D'accord alors flatte-le pour t'assurer qu'il t'aime bien.

**Pétunia :** Oui, oui, Dudleychounet, flatte-le pour en être bien certain. Car c'est bien celui-là que tu veux, hein?

**Dudley :** Oui mâââman!

Et alors il se passa une drôle de chose. Dudley passa sa main de l'autre côté de la cage et le molosse mordit Dudley. Harry était fier du choix du chien. C'était presque ça. Le chien ne voulait définitivement pas de Dudley, ce gros lard.

**Dudley :** Ouch! Il est nul ce chien! Je veux celui-là, d'abord.

Et c'était le deuxième pire de l'animalerie. Mais alors la dame aux cheveux mauves qui y travaillait s'avança et demanda à Dudley ce qu'il voulait acheter.

**Dudley :** Un chien, madame.

Pétunia sourit devant les bonnes manières de son fils (qui se présentaient surtout en dehors de la maison où il rotait, criait et lançait parfois de la nourriture un peu partout).

**La dame :** D'accord. Celui-là te conviendrait, mon garçon?

Harry le vit. Il était vraiment très mignon et c'était un tout petit bébé chien tout noir. En fait, il lui rappelait un peu Sirius. 

**Dudley :** Je ne le trouve pas sympa madame. Je veux celui-là.

Et il retourna vers le gros chien aux crocs sortis.

Harry sentit encore le besoin de souhaiter que quelque chose arrive et qu'il ne le prenne pas. Pisse-lui dessus, fais quelque chose, mais ne vas pas avec Dudley, dit-il connement en s'adressant au chien. Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, le chien, dès l'instant où la dame de l'animalerie le posa dans les bras de Dudley, se mit à lui pisser dessus.

**La dame :** Oh mon dieu! Je suis vraiment confuse! Croc! Viens ici, méchant chien!

Et elle partit en courant après le molosse qui courrait partout dans le magasin. Dudley, tout trempé, était visiblement assez dégoûté de la tournure des choses, et ses parents aussi. Mais, s'il n'arrêtait pas de rire, Harry pisserait lui aussi. Il venait de se découvrir un nouveau don, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître : Il pouvait parler aux chiens!!! Et la visite se termina. Ils retournèrent tous chez eux. Tous les cinq. 

************************************************************************

Bon ben c'est ça. . . L'histoire commence un peu plus à avancer pis j'ai bien hâte de recevoir tous vos p'tits messages! Oubliez pas que j'adooore les rewiews pis que j'en attend un peu avant de continuer! Je vous aimeuh! En passant pour le don de Harry, je me suis dit que si quelque chose d'aussi invraisemblable que parler à un serpent se pouvait ben parler aux chiens aussi!!!

*Will*

*Lij*

*Neo*

Faudrait pas en mettre trop mais moi j'en mets trop!!! Yahoo!!!                                                                                                      *!*! NEA !*!*


	4. Perdu!

La reresuite de l'histoire la plus conne au monde! 

La reresuite d'au moins une des plus connes!

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Jusqu'à présent! À part Rarris et Ptykon! Ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne possède personne. Sauf ceux que je manipule. Un tantinet!

Voici la reresuite de l'histoire en question!

**************************************************************************************************************************

Harry était très fier de lui! Il avait réussi à retourner à la maison avec son bêta de cousin sans chien dans ses jambes! C'était merveilleux! Mais il n'aurait pas dit non au petit chien tout mignon tout noir qui aurait ressemblé à un p'tit bébé Sirius… Enfin, il faut croire que c'était mieux ainsi. Vernon avait bien entendu chialé après Harry une bonne heure mais ç'aurait été surprenant voire même bizarre qu'il ne le fasse pas. Il s'endormit ce soir-là en se demandant quand Ron viendrait le chercher dans la journée demain.

Ron, pour sa part, était prêt à aller chercher Harry au beau milieu de la nuit. De cette manière, il ne pourrait pas déranger l'oncle et la tante de son meilleur ami, ni, bien entendu, ses parents à lui. Alors vers minuit, il se leva de son lit, et, écoutant attentivement en quête d'un son clandestin, il se dirigea silencieusement vers la cuisine où se trouvait le foyer. 

**Ron :** Je me demande quel nom je dois donner pour sa maison? Je vais donner hem… Dursley… Oui, Dursley, juste Dursley, ça me paraît bien.

Il jeta de la poudre de cheminette dans le foyer. Alors il s'approcha de l'antre et annonça pas très clairement…

**Ron :** Hem Du… Dursley!

Et une grande flamme verte s'empara de son corps qui fut transporté on ne sait où, dans un pays où, il avait beau faire un grand soleil, n'était pas si rassurant que ça à première vue. Ron crut tout d'abord, un bref instant, être dans le jardin des Dursley puis il se rendit compte de trois choses qui lui prouvèrent que ça n'était pas le cas.

_Uno :_ Il faisait un grand soleil et il était parti de chez lui à minuit;

_Secundo :_ Le champ en avant de lui s'étendait à perte de vue;

_Tertio :_ Mais surtout, la cheminée par laquelle il était sorti, tenait dans le vide, pas sur un mur, et n'avait aucune « cheminée », justement.

Il n'y avait rien pour évacuer la fumée sortant du foyer, et, se rappela Ron, d'habitude, les gens n'ont pas vraiment l'idée d'installer une cheminée dans leur jardin, où elle n'était malheureusement pas d'une grande utilité. Alors il dût s'avouer qu'il était bel et bien perdu. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'avait pas laissé de mot chez lui, pour dire à ses parents, mais surtout à sa mère, où il était allé… Et qui sait combien de temps cela lui prendrait pour retrouver le chemin du Terrier…

Ptykon sortit de la poche du manteau posé sur la chaise du coin de la chambre. 

**Ptykon :** Que je suis brillant! Quelle bonne idée j'ai eue! Il ne faut pas rêver, ma belle, mais ce coup-ci, tu ne pourras pas t'en vanter, pour une fois!

Il tremblait de tous ses membres, comme si le fait de se croire un tant soit plus courageux lui faisait peur. On aurait dit aussi qu'il craignait que Rarris l'entende parler d'elle de cette manière. Il avait Harry Potter entre les mains. Il en faisait ce qu'il voulait.

**Ptykon :** Non, non, rêve pas vieux, tu es qu'un nul… Tu ne peux pas avoir Harry Potter à toi tout seul! Rarris te le répétait souvent… Tu n'es pas bon, pas bon du tout…

Harry se retourna dans son sommeil.

**Ptykon :** Ah, ça y est, il va me trouver et m'écraser comme une crêpe… Je suis si faible… Aaahh!

Et il continua ainsi à se maudire et à se traiter de tous les noms jusqu'au lever du soleil, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à ce que Harry se réveille, puis il retourna se cacher dans un des coins poussiéreux du garde-robe de celui-ci. En fait, ce qui s'était passé est que, sans que Harry s'en rende compte, Ptykon se glissa dans sa poche de manteau lorsqu'ils se trouvaient à l'animalerie. Quel acte de bravoure venant de Ptykon! Surtout que son nom dit vraiment tout au sujet de son Q.I. … Enfin, Harry ne s'en était pas rendu compte (c'est ce qui compte), et il le ramena tout bonnement avec lui au 4 Privet Drive. 

Pendant ce temps, Ron était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus perdu. Il avait passé au moins 4 fois près d'un arbre en guimauve dans lequel il poussait des moutons roses et au moins 8 fois aussi à côté d'un lac de ce qui semblait être des tomates fondues… Sans oublier la rencontre avec une girafe à dents de vampires qu'il put néanmoins heureusement éviter en se cachant sous une roche de carton qui traînait près de là. La cerise sur le sundae, c'était que, con qu'il est, il avait bien entendu omis de disperser de contenu de ses poches pour retrouver par la suite le chemin de la cheminée. Pourquoi n'y serait-il pas immédiatement retourné? Parce que c'était Ron. (Voyons, vous me prenez pour qui? ^_^ ) Et qu'il était stupide. Tout simplement. Mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas pansé de rapporter de la poudre de cheminette avec lui pour faire le chemin du retour. Perdu. Perdu vraiment beaucoup. Alors il alla manger un peu de guimauve dans l'arbre de guimauve. Il se promit d'en rapporter un peu chez lui et d'essayer d'en planter une… Qui sait… Tout ce qui vient de ce monde peut être complètement débile…

Harry se réveilla se matin là en ayant très hâte que la journée soit terminée. Au moins d'ici la fin de la journée il aurait rejoint Ron et sa famille au Terrier. C'est ce qu'il croyait. *Gnark, gnark!*

Molly et Arthur Weasley se réveillèrent aussi ce matin-là et descendirent pour déjeuner. Percy, Fred et George étaient déjà debout mais Ginny et Ron semblaient encore en haut en train de dormir. Ginny descendit alors en trombe mais malheureusement pour elle, manqua une marche et descendit les six autres en positions plutôt acrobatiques mais non voulues…

**Ginny :** Mmmn!! Mmmn! Ai vu Rn! Yer sor! Pati dans chminé aec poud! 

Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Percy : Quoi?

Ginny avait en effet perdu quelques dents en prenant sa belle débarque dans la cage d'escaliers et tout le monde présent dans la cuisine au moment même où elle avait parlé… et bien, la prenait pour une folle échappée de l'asile. Elle décida de faire comme dans les cartoons. Elle remonta, et redescendit, soigneusement cette fois, et ses dents étaient réapparues. Et elle put recommencer.

**Ginny :** Maman!! Maman! J'ai vu Ron! Hier soir! Parti dans la cheminée avec la poudre!

Molly semblait n'avoir pas compris –elle n'était pas en train de se fâcher!- mais soudain elle partit en courant dans les escaliers, Ginny derrière elle. Arrivée dans la chambre de Ron, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri. Elle avait fait la même chose que Ginny, qui, en se levant, et, en se rappelant d'hier soir, s'était dite que peut-être il serait revenu le matin… Elle était allée le vérifier et dès qu'elle n'eut pas vu Ron elle se précipita en bas, il faut croire, un peu trop vite. Mais non. Molly était tout à fait dans son état normal.

**Molly :** RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Et, presque assurément…

**Ron :** Je rêve moi, où j'ai cru entendre ma mère m'appeler? C'est vrai! Je suis revenu chez moi!!!

Et il se mit à courir comme une carotte… (Comment autre diable aurait-il pu courir puisque c'est ce qu'il est?) Mais une carotte plutôt dingo. Il nous faut tous se l'avouer. Mais en effet Molly avait une voix plutôt puissante et peut importe où Ron aurait bien pu se trouver, il l'aurait entendue pour sûr. Même Harry l'avait entendue. Et Ptykon qui croyait virer fou. Bref… ce cri fut assez portant.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Comme moi! Ça s'en vient, ça s'en vient, je vous le jure! Bon c'est nul, j'avoue, mais que voulez vous, « On ne peut pas fesser dedans à tous les coups »* Continuez quand même à me lire… Sinon je désespère! Rewiews PLEAZZZ!! C'est pas parce que c'était poche cette fois ci que ça va toujours l'être… O.K., je suis une auteure pathétique mais je vais essayer de me forcer… Pis à part ça, ben on est dans le coin humour facke si c'est con ben c'est tant mieux! –Le vrai problème, c'est que c'est pas assez con… J'arrête de me lamenter sur mon sort! Ciao! En passant ça me prend au moins 5-6-7-8 rewiews pour mettre la suite!

*Will*

*Lij*

*Neo*

Faudrait pas en mettre trop mais moi j'en mets trop!!! Yahoo!!!                                                                                         *!*! NEA !*!* 

*Ma philosophie.


	5. Joyeux anniversaire!

La rereresuite de l'histoire la plus conne au monde! 

La rereresuite d'au moins une des plus connes!

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ni expression ni lieu ne m'appartient. Jusqu'à présent! À part Rarris et Ptykon et maintenant le lieu de Hurmslay! Ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne possède personne. Sauf ceux que je manipule. Un tantinet!

Voici la rereresuite de l'histoire en question!

**************************************************************************************************************************

Ron était arrivé devant une pancarte disant « Hurmslay » C'est alors qu'il comprit. Ce fut très étonnant. (J'avais manqué tomber de ma chaise ^^) En prononçant le nom des Dursley avec une « certaine » hésitation, cela l'avait conduit ici. À Hurmslay. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où c'était en vérité mais il avait un nom, c'était mieux que rien.

Rarris, durant ce temps, s'ayant rendu compte depuis le jour d'avant que Ptykon s'était sauvé, malmenait vraiment son armée qui commençait à être fuyante. Toutes les souris et tous les rats étaient prêts à l'attaque mais leurs capacités faiblissaient vu la mauvaise humeur de Rarris qui ordonnait tout par-ci par-là. L'attaque ne devait pas être très loin aux yeux de Rarris… Et durant ce temps, l'entraînement continuait!

Harry, lui, était enfermé dans sa chambre quand il reçut plusieurs hiboux par la fenêtre, qu'il espérait que son débile d'oncle n'ait pas aperçus. Un d'entre eux était Hedwige, un autre, Coq, le petit hibou tout chou mais néanmoins hyperactif de Ron, deux hiboux de l'école et un autre oiseau dont il ne connaissait pas la provenance. Ils lui apportaient ses cadeaux de fête, laquelle était aujourd'hui! Il avait maintenant 16 ans! Vieux!!! Mais dans son excitement peu contenu d'aller retrouver Ron chez lui, il avait oublié sa fête!!! Incroyable (je ne ferais JAMAIS ça) !!! Hedwige, comme à l'habitude, était allée chercher le cadeau d'Hermione, qui, n'ayant pas de hibou, devait trouver un moyen d'envoyer son présent à Harry. Hedwige ne l'oubliait jamais. Elle ne voulait pas que Harry n'ait pas de cadeau et, tous les ans, elle allait chercher le paquet de sa meilleure amie. Harry ouvrit aussitôt la boîte que lui tendait sa chouette. Une lettre l'accompagnait.

_Cher Harry, _

_                        Ici, c'est Hermione! Je ne sais pas si tu as eu des nouvelles de Ron dernièrement mais pas moi et je m'inquiète un peu, il m'avait pourtant dit qu'il m'écrirait cet été…On s'est bien vus une fois mais… Enfin, tout ça n'est pas vraiment important et je ne veux pas t'importuner avec mes histoires alors voici ton cadeau d'anniversaire. J'espère qu'il va te plaire…_

_                                                                                                                       Bon anniversaire du fond du cœur, Hermione_

Harry remit la lettre dans l'enveloppe puis prit la boîte. Ce qu'il y découvrait était contre toute attente. C'était un disque compact de… Evanescence!?!? (J'adooooooore Evanescence! ^^ ) Mais Harry regarda ce disque avec une expression dans le visage qui valait au moins un million de gallions pièce. De la musique? O.K. De la musique. Mais venant d'Hermione? Quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle et sans même l'avoir vue, il jugea qu'elle devait avoir énormément changé durant l'été pour lui offrir un disque. Un livre aurait bien entendu été son habitude mais un disque??? Ça n'allait dé-fi-ni-ti-ve-ment pas. Enfin, il devait s'y faire et Harry décida d'ouvrir l'autre paquet, celui de Ron (ou qu'il pensait provenir de Ron). Il y avait aussi une lettre de jointe après.

_Salut Harry,_

_                        C'est Molly et Arthur qui t'écrivent, les parents de Ron. Sans vouloir t'alarmer, nous avons un problème. Il se trouve que nous avons… perdu Ron. Je crois qu'il voulait venir te chercher chez toi et malheureusement, selon les dires de Ginny, il serait parti hier soir à l'abri des yeux curieux des membres de notre famille, par usage de la poudre de cheminette. Il est chez toi? S'il ne l'est pas, nous n'avons aucune idée d'où il pourrait être. Nous avons quand même trouvé sur son bureau ton cadeau de fête. Nous espérons tous que tu vas l'aimer, même sans savoir exactement ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur (il était déjà emballé)._

_                                                                                                                                 Nous avons hâte de te revoir, bonne fête, la famille Weasley_

La lettre avait été écrite d'une main… semi-tremblante et Harry avait presque peur d'ouvrir le paquet emballé de rouge de Ron et de sa famille. Après la surprise d'Hermione, qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu trouver dans cette boîte… Il prit néanmoins son courage à deux mains et décida de l'ouvrir. Au moment ou Harry ouvrit le tout, les actions déboulèrent littéralement : Dudley fit éruption dans la chambre, il cria, les chouettes et hiboux et oiseaux s'envolèrent dans tous les sens et Harry tenait dans ses mains un string noir avec une chauve-souris dessus.

**Dudley :** Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Qu'est-ce qui te prend!!!!!!!!! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Maman!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Harry :** Mais… Mais… Mais…

Mais il eut quand même assez de présence d'esprit pour aller cacher immédiatement ce truc dans sa taie d'oreiller. Avant que sa soupe aux nouilles favorite éruptionne dans sa chambre, alarmée. Dudley tenta de leur expliquer sa situation.

**Dudley :** Papa! Maman! Harry porte des strings! Harry porte des strings! 

Mais il avait arrêté de crier et était en train maintenant de s'étouffer tellement il riait.

**Dudley :** Whhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

**Vernon :** Dudley arrête ces blagues de mauvais goût!

Il était mauve.

**Dudley :** Mais c'est vrai papa!

**Vernon : **Dudley, vas-t'en! S'il y a un problème, je m'en occuperai (regard mauvais vers Harry), toi, Pétunia, vas finir de préparer le dîner, je m'occupe de tout (nouveau regard meurtrier vers son neveu à l'air totalement fou sur le lit devant lui).

Ils descendirent, Dudley riant encore et Pétunia, verte, rouge et mauve (Couleur écœurante ^^). Vernon, par la suite, eut beau fouiller dans toutes les armoires et gardes-robes de Harry, qu'il ne trouva rien. Alors il redescendit en se disant que Dudley voulait leur faire tous une bonne blague et que si Harry avait l'air totalement défait, c'était uniquement parce que lui non plus n'avait pas trouvé très drôle la farce de Dudley.

Ptykon avait essayé de parler à Harry un peu avant la cata mais, ça n'avait pas été tellement fructueux.

Harry, dès que son légume d'oncle fut parti de sa chambre, essaya de trouver le courage encore et encore d'aller ouvrir les deux autres paquets mais ne le trouva vraiment pas. Il avait peur. Très peur. Aaaaffreusement peur. Bon, il y avait peu de chances pour que ce soit un autre string mais malgré cela il n'arrêtait pas de se demander pourquoi exactement Ron lui avait envoyé ça. C'était une blague et il allait lui envoyer autre chose bientôt. Oui, c'était ça! Ça devait être ça. Sinon ça devenait fou. Rien à faire. Aussi le fait qu'il était perdu. Bien sûr, puisqu'il n'était pas chez lui et que tout le monde s'inquiétait à savoir où diable était Ron.

Lui-même, pendant ce temps, arriva à une ville qui s'adonna être la ville d'Indaris. Une ville! Il doit bien y avoir une cheminée dans cette ville! C'est certain! Alors il entra dans la ville. Mais les êtres l'habitant étaient plutôt mauvais. C'étaient des Nymphées. Un mélange de nymphe et de fée. Les fées, c'est bien connu, ont plutôt mauvais caractère et les nymphes ont une beauté sans égale. Alors d'un premier coup d'œil, Ron pensa qu'ils étaient gentils. Mais lorsqu'il eut apprit un tantinet à les connaître, il sut que ce peuple n'était pas si accueillant qu'il l'avait cru au départ. Mais quand on savait s'y prendre, on pouvait les apprivoiser. Et comme Ron connaissait la musique, ils se laissèrent faire facilement. La musique était le seul moyen de leur faire entendre raison. Une fois que Ron s'eut mis à chanter le plus faux qu'il le pouvait, et qu'eux trouvaient cela très charmant, Ron put discuter avec eux et leur demander si leur village comportait quelques cheminés. Comme c'était le cas, il put partir de ce monde inconnu. Mais il n'avait pas de poudre de cheminette. Il demanda ensuite aux Nymphées si un d'entre eux voulait bien l'accompagner puisqu'il n'avait pas fait de cadeau à Harry pour son anniversaire. Tout bêta qu'il était, il n'avait pourtant pas oublié ce détail. Et, heureusement pour lui, une jolie Nymphée du nom d'Akima voulut bien l'accompagner, à condition qu'elle puisse entendre de la jolie musique. Et Ron, chanceux, trouva que quand on émiettait du gazon, au pays d'Hurmslay, ça se transformait en un genre de poudre bizarroïde qui pouvait très bien prendre la place de la traditionnelle poudre de cheminette et que les Nymphées eux-même se servaient de leur gazon pour se transporter un peu partout. Alors il retourna chez lui, avec toutefois la crainte de ce que pourrait bien dire sa mère…

Harry était étendu sur son lit pensant encore qu'il devrait aller ouvrir ses autres cadeaux quand un rat lui sauta dans la face. Se retenant très fort de crier comme il l'aurait voulu, pour ne pas que quelqu'un l'entende, il se fourra la tête dans l'oreiller et décida de crier ainsi. Ptykon lui avait littéralement sauté dessus. 

**Ptykon :** IIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkk IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkkkk IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!

**Harry :** Non mais je vais te tuer sale rat d'égoût! Tu es trop dégoûtant! Pas question que tu ne me touches encore!

Et Ptykon retomba par terre, craintif au maximum de devoir se rapprocher de Harry, qui lui avait pourtant dit de s'éloigner.   

**************************************************************************************************************************

Alors maintenant je crois que je peux répondre à certains rewiews, j'en ai reçu assez…

MMMMMMMEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRCCCCCCCCCCCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! Jusqu'ici je n'ai reçu que des bons commentaires et je suis très contente de tout ça! 

Katarina : Pour le lien avec l'autre, Rarris, et l'autre, je n'y avais pas pensé mais merci beaucoup, je vais trouver quelque chose à glisser de ce côté-là!!! ^^

**************************************************************************************************************************

Nul, mais pas encore fini!!! Rewiews PLEAZZZ!!!

*C'est tout*                                                                                                                                                                   !*!* NEA *!*!     

     


	6. Un 2 pour 1 et un 4 pour 1

Bon. OK. L'histoire la plus conne au monde! 

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ni expression ni lieu ne m'appartient. Jusqu'à présent! À part Rarris et Ptykon et maintenant le lieu de Hurmslay! Ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne possède personne. Sauf ceux que je manipule. Un tantinet!

Voici la rerereresuite de l'histoire en question! (Ça commence à faire beaucoup je trouve!)

**************************************************************************************************************************

Harry s'était rendu compte de quelque chose. Ah non! Ce n'était pas vrai! Il avait demandé à Ptykon de s'enlever et il s'était enlevé… Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait bien dire?

**Harry :** Eh! Le rat! Tu fais ce que je te dis O.K.?

Harry se sentait complètement banane de parler à une souris. Mais Ptykon se retourna vers lui.

**Harry :** Couche-toi immédiatement par terre!

Et avec cet ordre, Ptykon se coucha par terre.

Harry faillit péter une syncope avec tout ça. Il s'était étouffé et commençait à se demander sérieusement s'il allait s'en sortir quand il se rendit compte qu'il était assez rouge comme ça et qu'il voulait arrêter de m'écouter.

**Harry :** Non mais arrête de me faire passer pour un débile!!!

**Nea :** C'est pas ma faute, c'est ce que tu es!

Et, frustré, il décida de faire mes quatre volontés et de lancer un immenseful…

**Harry :** Merde!!!!! Je deviens mental!

Et Ptykon s'était sauvé dans la garde-robe de Harry sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Harry était mental. Il pouvait parler aux souris.

**Harry :** Je deviens totalement dingue! Je parle aux serpents! Je parle aux chiens! Je parle aux souris! Je gage que je pourrais parler aux cochons!!!

Il descendit en troisième vitesse vers sa patate de cousin qui écoutait encore et toujours la télévision au salon et s'écria…

**Harry :** Dudley, saute!

Dudley le regarda avec un air de bœuf qui ne se dissipa pas quand Harry tenta autre chose.

**Harry :** Dudley, couche-toi par terre !

Dudley le prit pour fou et décida de lui donner une claque qui renvoya Harry dans sa chambre.

**Harry :** Bon, d'accord, je ne peux pas parler aux cochons mais peut-être aux mouches ?

Il y avait justement (Quel hasard incroyable ^^ ) une mouche qui volait dans sa chambre.

**Harry :** Mouche, meure !

Et la mouche mourut. C'en était trop. Tellement distrait par tous ces dons, il décida d'ouvrir le cadeau qu'un des deux hiboux de l'école lui avait apporté, oubliant l'aventure du string. C'était un disque. Un autre disque ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avaient donc tous, à lui envoyer des disques, cette année !?!? Le pire de tout était que ce disque était un disque de… Britney Spears !?!?! Qui plus est, il y avait une lettre l'accompagnant.

_Harry, _

_            Ceci te sera très utile._

C'était tout. Harry était plutôt confus mais il décida d'ouvrir un autre cadeau, provenant de l'oiseau… inconnu et il « garocha » son CD très loin dans le fond d'une armoire. Il souhaitait vraiment que ce n'était pas un autre disque maudit. Le prochain cadeau s'avéra être réellement très utile. C'était une brosse à dents. Utile, d'accord, mais qu'est-ce que ça avait comme lien avec… un cadeau d'anniversaire ? Il était lui aussi joint d'une lettre.

_Salut Harry !_

                        C'est Snuffles. Toujours en fuite mais je vais bien. J'espère que cette brosse à dents te servira à parler à plein de gens. Bien des personnes ne prennent pas soin de leurs dents et je veux que tu le fasse. Alors maintenant tu peux discuter avec les animaux !!! Bye et Bonne fête !

Harry resta perplexe. Parler avec les animaux? Mais c'était quoi l'affaire enfin ? Il pouvait parler avec bien assez d'animaux. Il n'avait pas besoin de ce cadeau. De toutes façons, tous les cadeaux qu'il avait reçus cette année lui étaient inutiles. Pourquoi s'en faire ? Il aurait dû commencer à être habitué, c'était son quatrième…

**Molly :** RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

            NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

            LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

            WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

            AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

            LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

           YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Ron :** Mais maman je…

**Molly :** NON TU FILES IMMÉDIATEMENT DANS TA CHAMBRE ! ENCORE HEUREUX QUE GINNY AIE SU QUE TU ÉTAIS PARTI, TU IMAGINE LE TOUT DANS UNE AUTRE SITUATION ? 

**Ron :** Mais… Je…

**Molly :** NON ! ARRÊTE DE DISCUTER, RONALD ! DANS-TA-CHAM-BRE ! TOUT-DE-SUI-TE !

Ron, la pauvre patate, se dirigea dans sa chambre avec Akima dans ses poches pour l'envoyer à Harry. Déprimé, il décida de l'envoyer par Postolif, la poste pour créatures magiques vivantes. Il appela un Postolifien afin de venir chercher Akima. Quand il arriva chez les Weasley…

**Le Postolifien :** Pourrais-je voir M. Weasley ?

**Arthur :** C'est moi ! Mais que me voulez-vous au juste ?

**Le Postolifien :** Vous êtes supposé avoir une Nymphée à m'envoyer ?

**Arthur :** Fred, George, c'est vous qui avez appelé ce bon monsieur, dites ?

**Fred et George :** Non, P'pa !

**Le Postolifien :** Monsieur… Ronald Weasley ?

Ron descendit alors en courant vers le Postolifien.

**Molly :** Ronald n'a pas le droit de sortir de sa chambre, il est en punition. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi il a fait appel à vous, cher monsieur ? 

Elle fit de très gros yeux à Ron qui arrivait à la course et avant même que le Postolifien ou même Molly ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il avait planté dans les mains du postier une jolie Nymphée habillée de mauve, ce qui faisait un très joli contraste avec l'orangé de ses cheveux. La bordure dorée de ses ailes lui donnait un air parfait. Elle était adorable. Mais sa mauvaise humeur fit que le Postolifien dut partir à l'instant.

**Akima :** On part bientôt, dites, parce que moi je m'ennuie, ici. Cher monsieur, savez-vous chanter ?

**Le Postolifien :** Oui, mais mes amis me disent tous que je chante mal…

**Akima :** Il n'y a pas de chant qui soit laid : partons ! J'attends avec impatience votre chanson !

Et le Postolifien disparut dans un clac signifiant qu'il venait de transplaner.

**Molly :** Dis-moi, Ron, pourquoi diable es-tu allé demander une Nymphée ?

**Ron :** Pour le cadeau de fête de Harry, M'man ! Ne me dis pas que tu avais oublié sa fête !!!

**Molly :** Mais non ! Et c'est bien pour ça que je me pose des questions… Nous lui avons envoyé ton cadeau !

**Ron :** Quel cadeau, M'man ?

**Molly :** Mais le cadeau que tu lui avais fait, voyons, tu me prends pour une dinde ou quoi !?!

**Ron :** Oui ! (Eh mais pourquoi elle me fait dire ça, elle ?)

**Nea :** (Parce que j'adore foute la merde ! Et que je ne daigne pas non plus d'entendre Molly se fâcher une fois de plus ! ^^)

**Ron :** (Enlève ça tout de suite !)

**Nea :** (O.K, O.K…)

**Ron :** (Merci…) Mais M'man, je ne lui avais pas fait de cadeau, encore! 

**Molly :** Je lui ai envoyé ce paquet, qui traînait sur ton bureau… Tu sais le paquet rouge…

**Ron :** NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tellement illettré qu'il était, il ne put même pas crier un « non » bien épelé. Quel dommage pour notre citrouille favorite (Ben quoi une citrouille c'est orange aussi : Y'a pas que les carottes dans la vie !! ^^ ) !!

**************************************************************************************************************************

Rewiews :

Angel-Blue : Oui, je sais, Ron n'a pas de goût mais…

**************************************************************************************************************************

C'était un autre chapitre, et je l'aime bien celui-là ! J'espère que vous aussi !

                                                                                                                                                                         !* !* NEA * !* !


	7. Le téléphone

L'histoire la plus conne au monde! 

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ni expression ni lieu ne m'appartient. Jusqu'à présent! À part Rarris et Ptykon et maintenant le lieu de Hurmslay sans oublier Akima! Ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne possède personne. Sauf ceux que je manipule. Un tantinet!

Voici l'histoire en question!

**************************************************************************************************************************

Harry se réveilla ce matin-là très frustré. C'était quoi le gag, enfin? Ron était sensé venir le chercher mais il n'était pas venu. Harry sentait qu'il devait aller faire gonfler quelqu'un… Mais Ptykon, très craintif de Harry depuis la veille, arriva en trombe.

**Ptykon :** Ikk Ikk IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIkkk Kiki Kikiiiiiii kkkkkkkkkkkiKii   ^^   IkikIk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIII IKkKiiiiiiiikkkkKKKKKKIII!!!

Ptykon avait beau pouvoir comprendre Harry, comme il parlait aux souris mais Harry, lui, ne pouvait l'entendre, ou mieux, le comprendre. Et alors que nous croyions tous qu'il n'y aurait point pensé, Harry rentre très fort dans la porte de sa chambre qui, étant barrée, se décroche du mur en faisant un fracas digne d'une explosion de Star Wars. Il courut dans la salle de bain et c'est alors que nous vîmes que nous avions bien entendu tous raison. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Il avait très envie et ne voulant pas faire ses petits besoins dans son si élégant pantalon, il devait se dépêcher. Puis, forçant de tout ce qu'il pouvait donner de force (Ça c'est gros!), il aperçut la brosse à dents posée près du lavabo. Et alors Dieu descendit sur Terre afin d'accomplir un miracle. Non pas de revenir sur Terre en tant que tel mais de donner un éclair d'intelligence à Harry!!! Puis il disparut. Pas Harry, mais Dieu. Et notre petit Potter ramassa la brosse à dents. Il se leva, ayant fini ses besoins (J'en parle comme si c'était un petit chien! Eh que c'est cute!) et commença à se brosser les dents. Mais il n'avait donc rien compris de ce que Sirius avait dit? Ça servait à parler aux animaux. Il pouvait déjà parler à Ptykon, c'était le comprendre qui était un peu plus difficile. Et comme nous le savons tous, il n'eut pas la merveilleuse idée de se faire brosser les dents Ptykon… Ce qui aurait bien entendu PU être LA solution… Mais non, c'est Harry, ne lui en demandons pas trop, tout de même… Il retourna s'étendre sur son lit, ignorant les protestations de sa boule de bowling d'oncle qui lui reprochait d'avoir fait sauter la porte.

Chez Ron, ça se passait autrement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au pourquoi il n'avait pas remis le cadeau d'Hermione dans son tiroir. Il décida de l'appeler, quand il songea qu'il n'avait pas de téléphone et qu'il était un sorcier. Hermione, elle, par contre, en avait un. Il annonça alors à ses parents qu'il allait faire un tour dehors et bien que Molly ne veuille pas lui donner cette permission, Ron laissa le soin de résonner sa mère à son père et sortit en quête d'un téléphone public. Il en trouva un après avoir pu repenser à cette histoire deux millions de fois au moins. Il signala le numéro d'Hermione. Il souhaitait vivement que ce soit elle qui réponde et pas ses parents mais tout malchanceux qu'il était ce fut sa mère qui lui répondit.

**Mme Granger :** Oui Bonjour?

**Ron :** Hem, c'est Ronald Weasley, et hem, je voudrais parler à hem, Hermione, hem, s'il vous plait…

**Mme Granger :** Ce ne sera pas long Ronald, je vais l'appeler, elle est au sous-sol.

**Ron :** Hem, merci.

Mais dans quoi s'était-il embarqué enfin? Il ne le savait pas lui-même.

**Hermione :** Salut!

**Ron :** Heu… Salut Hermignonne, j'veux dire, Hermione!

**Hermione :** Tu m'appelais pour quoi, au juste?

**Ron :** Je te dérange, hein, c'est ça?

« Faites qu'elle dise oui et que je puisse raccrocher… Faites qu'elle di… »

**Hermione :** Non, non, pas du tout!

**Ron :** F***, Heu, j'veux dire Zut!

« F***, f***, f***!!! »

**Hermione:** Alors?

**Ron:** Eh bien comme on s'est vus cet été un peu plus tôt et que j'ai bien aimé notre sortie, je me demandais si tu aimerais un cadeau et j'ai décidé d'économiser un peu pour t'en faire un… Je savais parfaitement quoi… Tu serais top-modèle là-dedans…

Silence lourd au bout du fil.

**Ron :** … Mais bon, ma mère, croyant bien faire, l'a envoyé à Harry, croyant, qu'emballé, c'était son cadeau de fête. J'imagine la tête qu'il doit faire à cette heure…

**Hermione :** D'accord mais que veux-tu exactement que je fasse dans tout ça?

**Ron :** En fait c'est parce que je suis plutôt gêné de lui écrire alors je me demandais si…

**Hermione :** … Si je pouvais le faire? 

**Ron :** C'est pas grave si tu ne…

**Hermione :** Ben oui! Ça me dérange pas du tout je vais lui écrire dès qu'on aura lâché le téléphone. Tu le sais que je ferais tout pour toi, mon beau Ronnie!

**Ron :** Oui heu… Alors salut!?

**Hermione :** À la prochaine! Bizz!

Elle lui envoya un baiser dans le combiné, ce qui eut pour seul effet de laisser Ron tomber celui-ci pendre au bout du fil, avec, pour le téléphone, un bruit, mais pour Ron, en silence.

**Hermione :** Ron? Ron??? Ça va? Ah je parie qu'il a oublié de raccrocher!

Et elle, elle raccrocha. Mais Ron ne savait plus quoi faire. Il partit en courrant vers la maison.

Harry, toujours écrasé sur son lit (il aurait été surprenant qu'il ait fait autre chose), reçut un p'tit cadeau. Le Postolifien sonna en bas. Vernon, ne s'attendant manifestement pas à la réception d'un colis, sursauta.

**Vernon :** Doudladey! Va répondre et apporte le colis à papa!

**Dudley :** Pas envie. D'mande à Harry!

Il écoutait la télé (O_O) !!

**Vernon :** Harry! Ver à lunettes! Va répondre!

Le Postolifien commençait à s'impatienter, mais le pire, c'était que l'oncle Vernon aussi… Alors Harry jugea bien de sauter en bas de son lit. Il dévala l'escalier et manqua se tuer deux fois mais réussit finalement à se rendre à la porte d'entrée donnant sur le hall.

**Le Postolifien :** Puis-je parler à Monsieur Harry Potter, auquel je dois livrer une jolie petite Nymphée qui m'a fait perdre la voix?

En effet de ton de sa voix était plutôt une extinction de voix majeure. Vernon répondit aussitôt qu'Harry n'avait pas le droit de répondre à du courrier et, quasi demandant qu'est-ce qu'était une Nymphée, celle-ci se sauva de l'emprise du Postolifien et se sauva au deuxième étage. Harry lança deux Gallions dans la main du postier qui avait emporté la créature et gambada curieusement vers sa chambre, en souhaitant que la « bibitte » ait trouvé le chemin de ce qu'on aurait pu appeler une soue à cochon, mais qui était alors la chambre de notre binoclard favori. 

**Vernon :** Harry!

Harry espérait fortement que la Nymphée, comme il l'avait entendue se faire appeler, ne s'était pas trompée de chambre et n'était pas entrée dans celle de Dudley, parce que même si la chambre de Harry est comme l'enfer, celle de son cousin était trois fois pire. Il entra et, dans un bruissement d'ailes furieux venant de la cage de sa chouette, il lui fut confirmé que la jolie créature ailée du nom d'Akima avait bel et bien trouvé le chemin de sa chambre. Hedwige n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier ce petit visiteur scintillant qui venait de se poser sur SA cage. Elle poussait des hululements furieux quand Vernon arriva en trombe. Mais Akima, malgré son petit air de « poupounne », eut assez de présence d'esprit pour reconnaître que sa présence dans cette demeure n'était pas la bienvenue, et elle s'envola vers la lune, par la fenêtre ouverte.

**Vernon :** Toi! Espèce de petit taré! Je t'interdis de sortir de ta chambre!!!

**Harry :** T'es vraiment looser hein, toton, j'veux dire tonton, parce que, vois-tu, tout à l'heure j'ai fait sauter la porte de ma chambre… Tu ne t'en rappelle déjà plus?

**Vernon :** Ne me parle pas sur ce ton!

**Harry :** O.K. … Mais hem… M'en fous?

**Vernon :** Ah non!!! Pas cette fois encore! Tu ne m'auras plus à ce jeu! Je vais le dire avant toi! Gnagnagn…

**Harry :** AH TA YEULE!

**Vernon:** Ah non! Tu m'as encore eu! Bouhouhou!!!

Et il sortit de la chambre sans porte en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Harry se recoucha sur son lit et maudit son oncle d'exister. Il avait tout d'un coup des pensées meurtrières quand un bruit étrange se fit entendre. C'était, on aurait dit, de la musique de vampires. Il se releva un peu la tête pour voir de quoi il s'agissait quand il vit qu'Akima, qu'il avait crue perdue, et ce, pour quoi il avait envie de tuer son oncle, s'était approchée de son lecteur à compact disques. Elle avait mis à l'intérieur de celui-ci le disque d'Evanescence. Et, si Harry l'avait connue depuis longtemps, il n'aurait pu s'empêcher de rire devant ce qu'elle accomplissait. Visiblement, elle adorait la musique qui jouait et, dansant, ses cheveux détachés se faisaient aller dans tous les sens, suivant le rythme de la musique. Soudain, elle remarqua Harry et, au grand soulagement de notre apprenti sorcier, elle baissa le son de la musique.

**Akima :** Salut! Tu aimes la musique, hein, parce que sinon…

Et elle se remit à danser avec le volume à fond la caisse.

Drôle de bonjour, soupira Harry.

**************************************************************************************************************************

**Réponses aux rewiews :**
    
    **Jiji:** Merci pour le commentaire!
    
    **Byby:** Toi aussi!
    
    **Timmy-Tyrant:** Merci pour le compliment sur les jeux de mots, moi aussi je les aime! J'veux dire… Mais je hais les Dursley!
    
    **Angel-blue:** J'ai essayé de prendre le pire des pires! 'Faut croire que j'ai pas mal réussi!! Pour ce qui est de savoir à quoi ça va lui servir, je ne peux pas le dévoiler, sinon ça ne serait plus drôle!!!
    
    **Katarina:** Toi, tu m'écris de ces romans!!! Et oui c'était ce que citrouille voulait faire! Haha! Je te l'ai dit!!! Comme je suis maléfique! (Comme tu le constates, Rarris a certains points communs avec moi)Certaines autres de tes questions ont eu des réponses dans ce chapitre alors je me permets de ne pas les répéter… La brosse à dents, c'était fait pour bûcher, le CD d'Evanescence, c'était fait pour être très bien, et merci encore pour « LE LIEN »!!! Vive mettre le bordel!
    
    **************************************************************************************************************************
    
    Désolée pour l'attente mais avec l'école qui recommence… Ben vous savez ce que c'est. À part ça ben j'avais pas d'inspiration alors c'est mieux que ça soit bon et que ça prenne plus de temps que ça soit poche et que vous l'ayez le jour d'après non? Enfin… Je vais quand même essayer de faire ça plus vite la prochaine fois! R&R Pleazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! J'vous aimeuh!
    
                                                                                                                                                                   !*!* NEA *!*!


	8. L'air frais est une nécessité!

Disclaimer : Voir chapitres précédents

*****

Harry dansait. Avec sa musique de vampire, et bien que Dudley aie tente quelques fois de détruire sa radio, le volume était maintenant au maximum et il s'amusait comme un p'tit fou avec Akima. Celle-ci, lorsqu'on savait bien s'y prendre, devenait aussi inoffensive qu'un petit agneau. Mais Harry était complexe. Sans oublier qu'Hermione lui avait envoyé un disque... C'était un disque de "gothique"! Comme il avait hâte d'avoir de ses nouvelles! Elle n'avait plus l'air très... elle-même. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un hibou inconnu s'engouffrer par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il était brun (quel commentaire inutile *proud*). Il lui apporta une enveloppe noire puis repartit sans se soucier de la musique assourdissante qui résonnait dans tout le deuxième étage de la maison. Harry eut l'idée de l'ouvrir! Mais il ne l'ouvrit pas. Si, il l'ouvrit. C'était une lettre de la main d'Hermione... Quand on parle du loup... Et on paraissait comprendre cette allusion qui semblait ne pas tant être une allusion. Il aurait presque pu s'avérer qu'elle était un loup. L'enveloppe noire, et l'écriture était rouge sang. Malgré le doute que cette lettre fut de quelqu'un d'autre que son amie, Harry s'en assura et commença a lire.

Salut Harry!

                                Ron m'a demande de t'écrire. je ne comprends pas trop a quoi il veut que je fasse lien mais je crois avoir compris qu'il t'a envoyé un cadeau de fête qui...

Harry songea, oui, le string... avec un air dégoûté...

...qui en fait ne serait pas le bon. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais il parait que c'est sa mère, qui, croyant qu'il t'appartenait (il était emballe et tout) et bien, elle te l'a envoyé. Ron avait l'air tout alarme au téléphone et je me demande bien ce que pouvait être ce cadeau pour tant le faire flipper, mais en tous cas, je dois te le dire, ce cadeau est a moi... Je crois qu'il t'a envoyé un autre cadeau... Il avait l'air parti pour ça, du moins.

A plus, Hermione

Si tu peux me renvoyer le paquet...

Harry sortit en trombe de sa chambre pour aller vérifier s'il n'était pas mort dans le miroir de la salle de bains. UN STRING NOIR AVEC UNE CHAUVE-SOURIS DESSUS POUR HERMIONE??? Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh! *Exclamation de fans malades* Beeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuaaaaarrrrrppppp! *Vomissements de fans malades* Il renvoya le paquet par l'intermédiaire d'Hedwige, ferma la musique et se coucha. Il pensa aussi que Ron n'était pas encore venu le chercher... Akima était furieuse car il ne lui avait pas demande pour éteindre la musique mais comme elle était elle aussi un peu éreintée elle décida de le laisser faire pour cette fois.

\Le lendemain matin, vers cinq heures du matin, Harry sortit sa valise de trucs, vida sa chambre, attacha la cage d'Hedwige après son balai, demanda a Akima de se tenir prête et laissa s'envoler Hedwige près de lui. Mais un imposteur se glissa dans des bagages. Ptykon, voyons, qui d'autre!? Et il s'envola vers le matin frais, en route pour le Terrier.

Vernon: Aaaargh! IL EST PARTI!

Dudley: Tant mieux paaaapa!

Vernon: Oui... Si on veut!

Dudley: Moui, je ne pourrai plus lui donner de coups de pied...

Et Vernon le con d'esquisser un sourire satisfait.

Harry filait, et l'air lui fouettait le visage... Cette sensation oubliée, presque perdue, de voler sur un balai, ça faisait si longtemps! Maintenant il jubilait de pouvoir reprendre le vol, mais il faut admettre que ça n'était pas très très prudent...

Ron, de son cote, était en parfaite déprime. Malgré sa faible tentative d'aller chercher Harry, et qui avait échoué, il croyait toujours a l'attente de Harry chez lui... Il se maudissait d'être aussi stupide (et avec raison ^^), mais du moins, il avait tort, car Harry s'était dit qu'il en avait plus qu'assez et qu'il ne pourrait pas attendre plus longtemps dans cet asile qu'était la maison de ses parents, et ainsi partit.

Ron: Sapristi de dromadaire! J'en peux plus... je crois que je vais écrire a Harry... Il doit bien s'être rendu compte que j'ai pas pu venir, mais alors il ne saura pas trop pourquoi... Bon... j'espère seulement qu'il aura déjà reçu le message d'Hermione, et qu'il ne me questionnera pas trop sur  le fameux paquet... J'en mourrais de honte, mais bon, un jour ou l'autre il me faudra affronter sa réaction!

Alors Ron envoya Coq porter une lettre a Harry.

Salut Harry,

                                C'est Ron! Je me demandais ce qu'il advenait de toi, alors je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée de t'écrire. Oui, je le sais autant que toi, malheureusement je n'ai pas pu venir te chercher, quoiqu'il en soit, au moins je suis vivant... Oui, quand ma mère t'a écrit, c'était une autre erreur de ma stupidité... j'avais essaye de venir te chercher par la poudre de cheminette, sauf que je... ben en gros je me suis perdu... Pfff... Bon alors c'est tout ce que j'avais a te dire!

                                                                                                                                A bientôt j'espère! Ron

mais ça n'était bien sur pas tout ce qu'il aurait voulu dire... Le sujet du paquet, le rendait toujours de plus en plus nerveux, mais il ne pouvait absolument pas l'aborder. Tant pis... Coq partit par la lucarne en direction d'Harry.

Hermione, pendant ce temps, se préparait a aller chez Ron... Elle voulait lui faire la surprise, et ses parents lui avaient accorde qu'elle prenne le train pour s'y rendre. Elle ramassait ses articles d'école, ses livres, ses chaudrons, sa baguette, ses robes, et ses vêtements... Sa cape et... Pattenrond. Celui-la était toujours aussi futé et chasseur, et plus que jamais il déplaçait de l'air! 

Rarris: Mwaaaaahaaaaaahaaaaaaaah!!! Je vais le retrouver ce p'tit con de Ptykon! Il va payer pour avoir dérangé les troupes et m'avoir dérangée moi!! Mwaaaaahaaaaaahaaaaaaaah!!! Je lui promets une belle surprise! Qu'il me fasse confiance! Troupe, suivez-moi! Mwaaaaahaaaaaahaaaaaaaah!!!

La grande souris avait de grands plans, et il fallait la voir pour comprendre la fureur qui l'animait. Mais néanmoins Ptykon ne se doutait de rien concernant la promesse de sa destruction de Rarris. Il le valait mieux pour lui. Alors le petit rat se blottissait toujours entre les livres d'Harry et ses capes. Au contraire de notre Touffe favorite, Ptykon détestait vraiment la sensation de voler. Il ne trouvait pas ça rigolo du tout, et j'irais même jusqu'a dire qu'il avait le mal de l'air. Heureusement Harry arrivait chez Ron dans quelques minutes seulement.

Piiiiiiiw! Paaaaaaw! Piiiiiiw Piiiiiiiiw!

Ma parole! Mais c'est que notre petit sorcier se faisait tirer dessus! Il s'était fait apercevoir par un chasseur moldu, et on pouvait facilement dire qu'il n'allait pas facilement lâcher prise!

PAAAAAW! PIIIIIIIW! PAAAAAW PAAAAAW PIIIIIIW!

*****

WOW ! JE SUIS VRAIMENT SORTIE DES BOULES À MITES ! (Pour les français, j'ignore si vous connaissez cette expression qui veut dire, en gros, que je reviens vraiment de nulle part) C'est vrai ! Tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai ! Franchement j'ai jamais vu plus vrai ! Ahem… Oui, bon… Je ne m'attends pas à avoir de rewiews pour… CECI, mais j'ai retrouvée cette ancienne histoire, et j'ai eu comme qui dirait un gros trip de la continuer. Je sais pas si après il va y avoir quelque chose, mais je peux me défoncer le crâne pour les personnes qui OSERAIENT me mettre un rewiew… Hihihi ! En tous cas… Les premiers chapitres étaient très amusants à écrire, et j'espère pouvoir m'y remettre, car l'idée m'avait bien plue au départ ! Je vous laisse ! Bonne vie…

                                                                                                                                                                                                                *NEA-BELELIA*


End file.
